100 Themes Challenge
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: The "100 Themes" not published in order. Ratings range from K  to M. Mainly Egoist couple, but Romantica and Terrorist will get their fair share. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed.  Full summary inside.
1. Cat

Hey guys! I've decided to do the "100 Themes Challenge!" A lot of them will be Egiost, as they are my favorite couple but a good portion of them will be Terrorist and Romantica. They will mostly be K+-T but there will be M-rated ones, but the first couple aren't so I'll change the rating later :P. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and also if you would like to see a certain theme done, (I'm not doing them in order) then please tell me and give me an idea of what you would like to happen! I will post the Themes on my profile so be sure to check them out! :D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theme #23- Cat

Rating- K+

Hiroki hummed a light tune as he cooked dinner for Nowaki and himself. It was Saturday, his day off but Nowaki had a shift in the afternoon.

"Hm. He's usually home by now. I wonder what's taking so long?"

Hiroki sighed as he went to the cabinet to get the plates, setting the table for their dinner.

"Hiro-san, I'm home!" Nowaki called, causing Hiroki to jump.

"Baka, what took you so l- ...Nowaki, what is that?" Kamijou asked, pointing to the furry black creature that was held in Nowaki's arms.

"He's a kitten Hiro-san! I was walking home from work and I saw him, all curled up alone on the street in the rain, I couldn't leave him there!"

"Nowaki we can't keep that thing, it's a wild animal. What if it has rabies or something? No, put it back outside"

Nowaki sighed, giving Hiroki puppy-eyes while cuddling the soft animal.

"Please Hiro-San? At least until we find an owner? You won't even know he's here, I'll pay for his food and litter, and I'll feed him and take care of him everyday. Please?" Nowaki begged.

Hiroki was silent. He sighed, what harm could it be? Just a little kitten, it probably won't do anything but sleep.

"It stays in the spare room and only the spare room until you take it to the vet and get all it's check-ups and whatnot. I am not getting rabies."

"Yes! Thank you Hiro-san!" Nowaki put down the small animal and gave Hiroki a kiss, pulling him into an embrace.

Hiroki felt something rub his leg.

"W-what the..?" He looked down, his eyes meeting with the big blue eyes of the cat's.

"Aww, isn't that cute Hiro-san, Mayonaka already likes you!"

"M-Mayonaka?" Hiroki chuckled. "I think you've lost it. C'mon you big oaf, let's eat. I didn't spend the last hour over the stove for nothing." Kamijou said, heading over to the table to sit down.

"Yes Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, crouching down beside his new pet. "You better behave, and maybe Hiro-san will let me keep you for good!" He said, petting Mayonaka.

"What was that?" Hiroki called.

"Nothing Hiro-san! Now, let's eat!" Nowaki said, happily sitting down to enjoy a meal with his lover.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haha, Kamijou really has a thing against rabies! XD

"Mayonaka" means "midnight, or deep night." at least that's what I got from Google, haha. So, sorry if it isn't correct! T^T

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, more to come!(:

Please review! :D


	2. Pen and Paper

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts!**  
><strong>And my first review to this story! 8D<strong>

**ronneygirl - Thanks for the review! The list of themes can be found either on my profile or you can just Google "100 themes challenge" and it should show up.**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theme #81- Pen and Paper  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing- UsagixMisaki

"U-Usagi stop! You need to finish your work!" Misaki protested as Usami pushed him up against his desk.

"But I'm all out of Misaki." he said in a low voice, kissing the brunette beneath him.

"Usagi-san! Seriously! You need to do your-" Misaki was cut off by a moan of his own, feeling Usagi slip his hands in his pants.  
>Misaki blushed as he bit back a moan, trying to not fall into another one of the man's tricks.<p>

Misaki's lips parted, panting, then quickly closed as he realized he needed to stop this dirty rabbit and get him to do his work.  
>"Usagi!" Misaki yelled as he shoved the silver-haired pervert off of him. "Stop fooling around! You need to- ah!"<br>Usami had pushed Misaki into another kiss, ignoring his protests.

Misaki's arms flailed, trying to get Usagi off of him. His arm accidentally flew back, knocking over the writer's coffee mug.

All over his computer.

Usagi froze looked at his beloved laptop, Misaki turned around to look at the mess with wide eyes.  
>"<em>Shit...<em>" they simultaneously thought, looking at the now blank computer screen.

"Heh heh, w-whoops-"

"You broke my computer."

"N-Not on purpose!"

"You're going to have to pay for it."

"H-Hai! I will, as soon as I get the money..."

"Oh I'm not talking about that kind of pay." Usagi said with a smirk on his face.  
>"I was thinking," he whispered into Misaki's ear while trailing a finger up and down his chest. "something a little more,<em> satisfying<em>."

"N-No! Your perverted ideas is what got your computer broken in the first place" Misaki said.

"Well maybe if you would just behave and give in instead of squirming around things like this wouldn't happen."

Usagi sighed. "But what else am I supposed to do if I have no laptop to write with? It's not like I can cook or anything."

Suddenly Misaki had an idea. He turned to go out to bedroom door. "Wait here!" he barked, and went downstairs.  
>Usagi chuckled, and sat on his bed to wait, thinking about what bright idea Misaki could have suddenly gotten.<p>

**OoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile Misaki was downstairs, looking through all the drawers.  
>"Some has gotta be here somewhere..." he thought, a concentrated look on his face. "Ah-ha! Here they are!" Misaki yelled, proudly holding up what he was looking for.<br>He turned around, running back upstairs.

**OoOoOoOo**

Usagi was still waiting for Misaki to return. He was currently looking in the mirror. "I wonder if these pants make my butt look big..."  
>Misaki suddenly rushed through the door.<p>

"Ah! Misaki, you've returned." The writer turned around. "Do these pants make my-"  
>"Here!" Misaki yelled, shoving something into the writer's hands.<br>Usagi looked down. "What am I supposed to do with these?"  
>"Are you stupid! They're pens and paper, or more commonly know as what you use to write stuff with! You know, like words?"<p>

"Oh..."

Misaki once again turned to go out the door. "Now get busy!" He yelled, slamming the door shut.

Usagi was left in his dark, creepy room. "Well, that didn't go the way I had hoped." he sighed, and sat down at his desk.

**OoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Sorry, I know it's short but I haven't really been in the mood to write, and I didn't want to make you guys read ten pages of garbage.** **I don't really even like this chapter, but I didn't want you guys to be waiting forever.**  
><strong>Please review! And don't forget to give me ideas of other themes! :D<strong>

**Also, whenever I'm uploading the document to make changes, it never seems to put in the spaces i want. like different size gaps between paragraphs. anyone know how to fix this?  
><strong>


	3. Update

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I'm sad to say it isn't.

I have some family coming from out of state later today, and they are going to be staying with my family for a couple of days. I don't know how long, they don't have a set date for when they leave, but my guess is Monday. So if they leave Monday I will probably update Tuesday night. It all depends on when I have access to a computer again, as I'm not allowed to be on it while they are here.

Until then, I would LOVE for you guys to _**comment about what theme you would like done next**_. All you have to comment is:

1) What theme you want done.

2) What pairing it should be.

3) What you would like to happen. (Or if you don't know what you want to happen, just comment 1 & 2)

You can **find the list of themes on** my** profile** or simply **Google "100 Themes fanfiction"** and it should show up.

Thank you for reading this, I hope to see some comments soon! :D


	4. Hold My Hand

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing but the plot of the story.

Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while, my step sister got strep, then I got a sore throat, then my mom got strep, then I got better so I've been trying to help out around the house. So I didn't have much free time.

Anyways, thanks for the WONDERUL feedback, I never expected to get so many suggestions. Some might be posted sooner than others, as a few I'm not so sure how I'm going to write those. But at one point or another they will all be posted. Hopefully.

Also, I would like to know,** do you guys want me to mention you if you suggested a theme**? I had planned to put the username of who requested this, but then I thought, well no, maybe they don't want me to say their name. Please tell me whether you want me to or not!(:

Theme #35- Hold My Hand

Rating- T (for language)

Pairing- Egiost (NowakixHiroki)

* * *

><p>Nowaki and Hiroki sighed contentedly as they leaned back in the seats. They had just finished an amazing meal at their local restaurant, stomach's full.<p>

"That was delicious. Thank you for taking me out to dinner Hiro-san." Nowaki said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Baka." Hiroki said.

The waiter came by their table, collecting the money for the couple's dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay Hiro-san? I don't mind." Nowaki asked.

"It's fine. I already took care of it anyways. C'mon, let's go home." Kamijou said, standing up from the table.

"Yes, Hiro-san." Nowaki said, following his lover out of the restaurant.

The two set off towards their home, walking beside each other.

After a few minutes of silence, Nowaki tried to start conversation.

"How has work been lately, Hiro-san?"

"Fine. Those brats still don't pay near as much attention as they should though. You'd think after how much I lecture them they'd understand that literature isn't a joke." Hiroki huffed.

"Well Hiro-san, the are still young. They'll understand someday."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

As they turned down another street, Hiroki shivered. It had cooled down much quicker than Hiroki thought it would have, as he didn't bring a coat or gloves.

"Cold, Hiro-san?"

"N-No, Baka." Hiroki mumbled.

Nowaki sighed as he leaned closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around him.

"Better Hiro-san?"

Hiroki blushed and looked away, but said nothing.

"M-My hand's still cold." He mumbled.

"What was that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, knowing what his lover had said, just wanting to hear him say it again.

"B-Baka, I said my hand's cold." Hiroki repeated quietly.

"And what should I do about that Hiro-san?"

"Damn it Nowaki just hold my fucking hand!" He barked.

Nowaki chuckled. "Yes Hiro-san." he said, wrapping one of his large hands around his lover's.

"I love you Hiro-san" the bluenette said, leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on Kamijou's forehead.

"Baka." Hiroki whispered, leaning his head on his lover's chest.

* * *

><p>I know, it's really short, but I have been busy and haven't felt well lately.<p>

Still please review though! They make me so happy(;


	5. Dog

Since I haven't uploaded a whole bunch, I decided to give you guys a little treat. Yeeeup, that's right. LEMONN! \(^-^)/Though this is only my 2nd time writing lemon, so it may not be the best but hopefully it won't be too bad.

If you aren't comfortable reading M-Rated themes, please close out of this story.

Theme- Dog

Pairing- Egiost (NowakixHiroki)

Rating- M (for a sex scene)

Suggested by- Inu Tenshi 1 - I LOVED this idea, and I thank you for it :D

I also apologize if Hiroki seems a little OOC. He won't be by too much, he just won't be all stuck-up and yelling. (we all know how much we prefer the relaxed, nice, horny Hiro-san xD)

I am also happy to say this is the longest one ive written so far. So how about I stop my blabbering and get on with the story?

Sounds like I good idea. !

* * *

><p>"Please Kusama-san, your the only doctor right now that has ended his shift. It'll only take a little bit of your time, a half-hour tops."<p>

Nowaki sighed. The hospital had recently come up with a new sort of medicine, one that was supposed to boost the immune system. He was the only free doctor at the moment, so of course they wanted to try it on him. He didn't like the idea of being the hospital's own little test run, but at the same time he wanted it to be able to get to the kids as soon as possible.

"There aren't any major side-effects ae there?" he asked.

"Well, not that we know of. Besides the fact that it may put you to sleep for a moment."

Nowaki sighed, deep in thought. Hiro-san wouldn't be home for another two hours, and he didn't have to work at the flower shop either so...what could be the harm?

"I'll do it."

"Thank you so much Nowaki! I knew you could rely on you!" The elder doctor smiled. "Right this way will you please, we will try to make this as quick as possible." The doctor said, walking towards his office.

Nowaki follwed the man, walking inside the small room and taking a seat on the chair in front of the other man's desk.

"Now, all we have to do is inject this small needle in your arm, and it should start to work within a few minutes. Now you may get slightly sleepy, but again, nothing too serious."

"Alright." Nowaki said, with a slight nod. He didn't really like needles, but it would only be one small one, and it was for the kids.

"Man up Nowaki," he though to himself "it's just a simple needle."

Nowaki took a large breath of air when he felt the injection in his arm, but relaxed as he felt the pain soon slip away.

About ten minutes passed before Nowaki felt anything. He began to grow very tired, feeling a little woozy.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked. "You look a little pale."

"Y-yeah...just..tired." Nowaki said quietly, as he slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

"...waki...Nowaki...Nowaki! Wake up!"

The raven-haired doctor groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"You, uh, passed out after I gave you the injection." The doctor said sheepishly.

"Oh.." Nowaki looked around the room. The doctor's and the two nurses face's looked a little confused, as they seems to look just above Nowaki's head.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Nowaki said, concern rich in his voice.

"Uh...well there seems to be a bit of a side-effect we were not aware of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...see for yourself." The doctor said, handing Nowaki a small mirror.

"What the hell happened?"

Hiroki sighed as he finished putting the papers he need to grade in his bag. Today had been an ok day, no one disturbed his class, and Miyagi had been feeling under the weather, so he hadn't bugged the brown-haired proffessor all day. Hiroki had also gotten most of his work done, besides a small stack of papers he needed to grade. And to top it all off it was Friday night, he and Nowaki both has no work to do for the whole weekend, so he could relax and see his lover until he had to hear that retched alarm clock go off Monday morning.

"I'll see you Monday professor." Kamijou said with a wave of his hand. And with that, he headed down the hallway, out the building, and started walking towards home.

It was a cool night, the sky was clear with the moon shining. There weren't too many people out on the street. It was nights like these that Hiroki enjoyed.

It wasn't much of a walk home, since he and Nowaki had moved closer to their apartment.

Hiroki sighed. What he would do for a relaxing bath with his lover.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. After all, Nowaki is always going on about how we should bathe together." He thought to himself as he unlocked the door to their apartment, stepping inside before closing the door behind him.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki called out. "I thought he said he'd be home by now?"

"Y-yes Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, awkwardly stepping out from their bedroom.

"Hey, I was just looking for yo- why do you have my hat on?"

Nowaki blushed. He had put on his lover's knit hat, hoping to avoid Hiroki from seeing the terrible incident that had happened to him.

"I-I...got cold." He muttered.

"Then why are you wearing short sleeves?"

"W-Well, I thought this would..heat me up faster?" Nowaki said, fumbling against his words.

"No you didn't." Hiroki said, crossing his arms. "What happened? You didn't go to that hair salon again did you? Nowaki I told you they don't know what they're doing there and they cost a fortune!"

"N-No Hiro-san. S-Something happened at the hospital." Nowaki said, looking at his feet. "Better show him now, and get the pressure off my chest."

"What? Nowaki take off that hat right now." Hiroki demanded.

Nowaki sighed. "Promise you won't laugh Hiro-san?" he asked.

"Yes Nowaki. Just let me see."

Nowaki took a deep breath, reaching for the hat on top his head, slowly pulling it off.

"N-Nowaki!" Hiroki gasped.

On top of Nowaki's head there was a pair of ears. Big, fuzzy, wolf ears.

They were a dark navy blue, with grey on the inside and white wisps of fur on the tips. Nowaki also reached into the back of his pants, releasing a large, fluffy dark blue tail, also with a white tip.

"I-I tried out a new medication for the kids, to find out if there were any side effects. They had no idea this would happen-" Nowaki rushed.

"Nowaki." Hiroki breathed. "They're beautiful."

"You really think so?" Nowaki asked.

"God yes." He breathed once more. "And unbelievably sexy." Hiroki said in a husky voice, reaching up to steal a kiss from his lovers lips.

Nowaki groaned slightly, tail waving, loving the fact that his Hiro-san was turned on.

Hiroki deepened the kiss, grabbing his lovers shoulders.

"Let's...go to the bedroom." Nowaki said.

They fumbled their way to the bedroom, stealing a kiss from each other along the way.

Nowaki climbed on top of Hiroki, putting his arms on either side of him. He leaned down to kiss his lover deeply.

Hiroki moaned as he reached up to put a hand up his lovers shirt, as Nowaki pushed a knee in between his lovers legs.

"N-Nowaki." Hiroki breathed, thrusting his hips up.

Nowaki grinded up against his lover, receiving a loud moan.

"N-Nowaki, don't...ah.. tease me."

Nowaki took his lovers shirt off, kissing and sucking on his neck, running his hands up and down Hiroki's lean abdomen.

Hiroki meanwhile ran his fingers through his lovers hair, stopping to pet the wolf ears.

"I wonder..."

He reached up again, scratching behind the large ears.

"O-oh Hiro-san." Nowaki moaned, nearly collapsing on top of his lover.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you now." He whispered huskily into the brunette's ear.

Hiroki moaned as his boyfriend removed his clothes, then stopping to tear off his own as well.

After doing so, Nowaki leaned over, opening the nightstand drawer, fumbling to get a bottle of lube.

After finding some, he heavily coated three of his fingers.

Hiroki put his legs on top of Nowaki's torso, ankles on his shoulders. He moaned loudly as his lover stuck a finger inside of him.

"Uhh, Nowaki, hurry up. I need you inside of me now."

Nowaki placed yet another finger in his lovers tight hole, scissoring them around.

"N-Nowaki~"

After placing a third finger inside, Nowaki decided his lover was ready for him.

He placed his large, weeping member at Hiroki's entrance, slowy shoving it inside.

He groaned loudly, leaning over to plant a kiss on his boyfriends lips.

Hiroki shifted his hips uncomfortably.

"M-Move." he told Nowaki.

Nowaki obeyed, and started thrusting slowly inside of his lover. He then started to pick up a pace, going faster and faster.

"U-Uh, Nowaki, harder.."

Nowaki pulled out, flipping his lover onto his stomach, then thrusted inside of him harshly once more.

"Oh, fuck yes Nowaki, right t-there." Hiroki moaned, begging Nowaki.

Nowaki eyes filled with lust, and started thrusting at an unbearable pace, grabbing his lovers weeping member in his hand, and started pumping it slowly.

Hiroki threw his head back in moan, eyes rolling back in his head, "N-Nowaki I can't last much l-longer."

"Ah...ah I think I'm about to c-come."

"Come with me Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned, feeling the pressure in his lower abdomen.

"Ah...ah! Nowaki!"

"Hiroki!"

The lovers screamed in pleasure, Nowaki filling his boyfriend's insides, while Hiroki came over he and Nowaki's stomach.

They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy and sweaty. Nowaki planted a sweet kiss on Hiroki's lips, helping him get into bed.

Hiroki curled up beside his lover, snaking an arm around him while resting his head on his chest.

"Nowaki," he panted.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"You should wear wolf ears more often." he said, sighing contently before falling asleep.

Nowaki chuckled, slowly running a hand through the brunettes hair, soon falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>Weeeelllllllll, how was it? Sorry if it wasnt too good, it's only my second time writing lemon. Feel free to tell me where I need to improve!<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, il try to get another up soon!(:


	6. Do not Disturb

Do not Disturb

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My cousins were here AGAIN for FIVE DAYS. They never leave me alone so I had no time to write, and when they left Monday I really just wanted to relax and I spent some time with my friends. Then Tuesday (when I was about to publish this chapter) I found out that our wifi thingy broke. It was horrible. No Internet for what seemed like YEARS. It was really only for week or so though haha. Oh well. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me! D:

Theme: #63 - Do Not Disturb  
>Pairing - Romantica (UsagixMisaki)<br>Rating - T (for language and slight sex)  
>Suggested by - seichirokamui<p>

Misaki sighed as he walked in the door, dropping his bag on the floor. Today had been a long one for him.  
>It all started last night when that Baka he lived with started touching him in weird places. And before Misaki knew it that old pervert was making a mess of him all night long.<p>

That resulted in Misaki waking up terribly tired. Then he had exams all day, during which Kamijou the Devil-Sensei had been very irritable and threw a book at someone any chance he got, even if all that person did was let out a simple sneeze.

Then since Akihiko had gone to a very important meeting early this morning and probably wouldn't get home until some odd hour of the night, Misaki had to walk home. In the pouring rain. The poor brown-haired student was soaking wet and cold, not to mention stressed out and tired.

Misaki shivered as he walked into the kitchen, quickly making himself a cup of nice hot tea. He then sat down on the couch, simply relaxing.  
>After finishing his tea, Misaki sat up with a long exhale of his breath. He had forgotten to change out of his wet clothes.<br>He dragged himself off the couch, trudging up the steps. He walked into his bedroom, (well, it wasn't really where he slept, Usagi-san had been making him sleep with him, but it was still where he kept all his clothes) and grabbed a pair of warm, fuzzy pajamas with his favorite striped socks. (1)  
>"Hmm," Misaki thought "A warm bath sounds really nice right about now. I think I'll get a quick one before I make dinner."<p>

And so Misaki headed down the hallway, towards the bathroom.  
>He stopped at the door. "I wonder when Usagi will get home? I wouldn't want that pervert to come in here." He quickly decided to get a piece of paper and marker and wrote in big, bold letters 'DO NOT DISTURB.'<br>"That should do it." He thought, taping the sign on the door.

Misaki walked inside the large bathroom. He placed his clothes on the counter and started the bath, soon stepping inside the warm and soapy water.  
>Misaki sighed as he leaned back, going deeper and deeper into the water.<br>"This really feels nice." he thought to himself.  
>Misaki began to feel very sleepy. "Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to just rest my eyes for a minute, would it?" He thought.<br>With that, Misaki soon found himself falling asleep in the warm water.

"But Usami, please! You have to stay for-"  
>"Don't care." Akihiko said, shutting and locking the door right in his editor's face.<br>He sighed as he dropped his coat. He had had enough of them today. Now the only person he wants to see is his beloved Uke. "Where is he anyway?" The author thought to himself.

He looked around the living room and kitchen. "No, not on the couch, or cooking dinner. Maybe he's upstairs doing his homework?"  
>He walked up the steps and into Misaki's room. It was also empty.<br>"In my room perhaps?" he though, walking down the hall towards his room.  
>But the quickly stopped when he heard a quiet splashing noise.<br>He looked at the bathroom door.  
>A sign had been placed on it that said 'DO NOT DISTURB.'<p>

So of course the Author went inside, not at all caring about Misaki's privacy.

Inside he at last found his lover, sleeping inside the bathtub, a peaceful look on his face.  
>Usagi smiled at the sight. He walked over and dipped a hand in the water. "It's cold. I wonder how long he's been in here?"<br>Usagi decided to turn on the hot water, soon heating up the bath once more as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes, dropping the on the floor.  
>He stepped inside the warm bath, scooping his lover up and sitting on the floor of the bath, draping the brunette over him.<p>

"Mm U-Usagi." Misaki whispered in his sleep as he gently placed his arms around on the silver-haired man's waist, resting his head on his lover's chest.  
>Usagi chuckled. If only the boy was this loving when he was awake.<br>Akihiko grabbed some soap and placed some on a wash cloth, rubbing it on and down Misaki's back, earning a quiet, low moan from his lover.  
>That is until Misaki awoke, seeing that the pervert had climbed in the bathtub with him and was washing his back, probably about to try to wash him somewhere lower, in a more private spot.<p>

Misaki jumped out of his lover's arms, yelling. "Usagi-san! W-When did you get here?" A blush rose on his cheeks, his hands trying to cover himself up.  
>"I thought you wouldn't be back till late?"<br>Usagi chuckled at the boy's cute actions. "I decided I couldn't stand being away from my Misaki any longer, so I came home."  
>"B-Baka! That doesn't mean you should come in here and molest me in my sleep! Didn't you read the sign on the door?"<br>"First of all, I wasn't 'molesting' you I was gently washing you. You seemed to be enjoying it too. And as for the sign, yes I did see it. I haven't gone blind, at least that I'm aware of." The author said sarcastically in a low tone.  
>"Well did you read it?"<br>"Yes."  
>"And what did it say?" Misaki yelled, heads on his hips.<br>"Do not disturb."  
>"Yes, Lord Usami, and what do you think that implies?"<br>"To not disturb you while you were bathing, or rather, sleeping."  
>"Then why the hell are you in here? Misaki yelled, throwing his hands above his head.<br>Usagi raised his chin, acting as if he were all high and mighty. "Because I can."  
>*Insert sweatdrop and awkward silence here.*<br>"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>(1) I've noticed that Misaki is always wearing these black and white striped socks. (The ones that he's wearing at the end of season two's opening song, when Usami had pulled him onto the couch) I don't know if there's anything special or that they represent something, but I decided to have him wear those.<p>

Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be working on another chapter soon, I'm hoping to get it up in the next few days or so. ^_^  
>Please leave me a review! I haven't been getting many lately): They help me update faster! (hint hint wink wink)<p>

See you in the next chapter :D


End file.
